Disturbia
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: The world is destroyed. Corrupted. Only a shade of its former existance. Ruled by tyrants and riddled with crime, there's only so much a person can hope for. Broken inside, people struggle to survive in this shattered world they call home. But what happens when a band of teenagers are set before the society's leaders and biggest tyrants? Kyman Creek Bunny & Dip Dystopian AU
1. Your Mind In Dystopia

_It's a thief in the night_

_To come and grab you_

_It can creep up inside you_

_And consume you_

_A disease of the mind_

_It can control you_

_It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness is the light_

_Disturbia_

_Am I scaring you tonight?_

_Disturbia_

_Ain't used to what you like_

_Disturbia_

_Disturbia_

**Rihanna- Disturbia **

* * *

><p>The world is a blur. Just an endless canvas of gray and black. The rain pours down on the pavement. My black boots slosh in the puddles as I run. The bag full of supplies is clutched tightly in my hand. A small pistol in the other.<p>

A thief. That's what I'm reduced to in these times.

It's not fair really. I never asked for the state (and possibly country) to be taken over by tyrants. _Teenage _tyrants nonetheless.

There are four. I've never seen them, let alone know their names, but other people do. Each one has a special quality to them. One is racist and intolerable of anyone different. Another is cold and aloof and shows no feelings. Another thinks love is useless and just uses people for sex. The last one is just a guy who just wants to see the world in ruins (even though it already is).

I used to live in a great world. Food was bountiful, water didn't give you dysentery, there wasn't a new typhoid or blood cancer victim every week or so. There wasn't a day when people thought there was going to be a second Holocaust.

Yes, there was a second Holocaust.

I remember it so well. The day I became a thief and runner from justice was the day my parents died in that Holocaust.

It was a year ago, when I was sixteen...

* * *

><p><em>BOOM! The loud sound of a bomb going off startled me awake. <em>

_"Kyle?! Kyle?!" My mother's voice echoed through the house. "Kyle, bubbula, where are you?" _

_I hopped out of bed, pulling on my green hat, and dashing out of my room. My mom was standing in the hallway, my Canadian younger brother Ike standing next to her. _

_"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her. _

_"They're coming for us Kyle." She told me. "They already took your father. Now they're coming for us."_

_Someone pounded on the door. _

_Mom jumped. "Kyle, take your little brother and get out of here." _

_"But what about you?" _

_Whoever was one the other side of the front door was now trying to kick it down. _

_"Now Kyle!" _

_I grabbed Ike's hand and let him to the back door. I through it open just as the front door came crashing down. As the two of us ran from the house, I could hear gunshots, and my mother's scream. _

* * *

><p><em>Ike and I stopped at a train station five miles away. I saw a train going to Montana, and got a great idea. <em>

_"Ike. I need you to get on that train. It may be the only way you'll get away." I told you. _

_"Wait, what about you?" Ike asked. _

_"I'll find my own way out of here. But you have to go." The train began to move. "Now."_

_"How am I gonna get on?" _

_I moved behind him and yelled, "Kick the baby!" _

_"Aw don't kick the fucking baby, I'm 10 years old!" He whined. _

_I delivered a swift kick to his backside, and he went flying into a boxcar. _

_"I'll come back for you when it's safe!" I yelled to him. _

_"You said that last time!" Ike yelled back. _

* * *

><p>I never saw him again. It's been a year and a half now, and all I've been doing is struggle to survive.<p>

In this world, you have to be tough.

In this world, your gang is all you have.

In my gang, there's a bunch of us who went to school together before these four assholes overthrow the governor. How they even did is a mystery.

I live with five other guys. Tweek, Butters, Pip, Stan, and Clyde. Like me, they've all had their fair share of tragedies in their life.

Tweek lost his parents and during a mass bombing six months ago. He was alone and had no one to turn too. No one really accepted him because of his jittery nature and irrelevant outbursts. Since most of my gang was let in because of my sympathy, I let him join.

Butters was basically secluded in his basement when the thieves snuck into his house and mutilated both his parents. Of course, he was only down there because his parents, being the bastards they are, left him down there. Assholes. I found his covered in bruises and deathly thin. So I let him into our gang and fed him. He looks much healthier now.

Pip was abandoned by his parents right after the world turned corrupt. I found him starving, dehydrated, and nearly dead. Well it was actually Butters who found him, but he decided that Pip would stay with us even though Butters never even asked us what we thought. But I guess he's not that bad as he used to be.

Stan's parents were killed in an armed robbery a week before he joined. His sister Shelly, disappeared three weeks before their deaths to be with her own gang. Her whereabouts are currently unknown.

Clyde lived with his father- being his only living relative left- with him after his sister died of typhoid fever. A month prior to his join, Clyde's father was found dead in an ally with several bullet holes in his head. Clyde joined us when he had no where else to go to. He was alone. Like the rest of us.

Now here I am, running from a group of nineteen year olds I stole from. I know, that was a really stupid move. But I had too! They took the last of the supplies, and the others and I are starving.

"That kid is so fucking dead!" I heard one yell. Fuck, they're chasing after me.

I rounded the corner, slipping on the sidewalk, and falling flat on my stomach.

I gasped and hyperventilated as the wind was knocked out of me. The group chasing me began to surround me on the ground.

"Thanks for the supplies, kid." One of them with red curly hair spat at me, grabbing the bag. He proceeded to kick me in the face. "Jackass."

"No..." I whispered.

"Stupid little bitch. He should know better than to steal from us." Another with blonde hair and lime green eyes snarled. "Let's kick the shit out of him."

"No fair Trent, you got to beat up last thief!" The red head shouted.

"Shut up Scott! I can beat anyone up better than you." Trent snarled back at him.

"Alright you wanna through down brah? Let's go!"

Scott tossed the bag to the side and the others began to surround them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" They yelled.

A pair of arms grabbed onto me and pulled me up. I glanced up and saw Stan.

"Hold on buddy." He told me.

"The supplies." I said.

"Don't worry, we got them."

Confused, I glanced over at the crowd. A small blonde boy was silently making his way over to the bag.

Tweek.

Tweek glanced over at me. His sapphire blue eyes meeting my bright green ones. He grabbed the bag and sprinted over to us.

"AUGH! Let's get out here!" He shouted.

None of us hesitated. We just turned and bolted away from the gaggle of preoccupied nineteen year olds.

I really hate running and I hate stealing more.

But I guess that's what you have to do in the dangerous dystopian society that is good old South Park, Colorado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? I randomly got an idea for a dystopian AU in class when we were talking about gangs and societies and other shit like that. I was just sitting there, spacing out like usual when I got this idea. I personally really like it even though I don't know where I'm going with it.**

**The theme song is (obviously) Disturbia by Rihanna. **

**Pairings I decided with include Kyman, Creek, Bunny, and Dip. Others may be added later.**

**I really think this idea could improve and get really good. What do you guys think?**

**Hopefully I'll see you next time. **

**-Liv **


	2. Number 660

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

**Coldplay- Viva La Vida **

* * *

><p>I ran. I ran until I thought my lungs would burst. My breathing was heavy,and my legs tired.<p>

"Can't... go on." I wheezed, collapsing onto my knees.

"Come on Kyle, we're almost there." Stan said.

"Gah! Get inside before they get us- ngh." Tweek spazzed.

I pulled myself up, and walked to our hide out.

Our hide out was in the basement of a boarded up abandoned building. We figured it was the safest place for us to hide.

I dragged myself down the basement stairs. The others were sitting on the dirty brown couch, watching the news on the old TV.

"Hey, they're back!" Butters exclaimed when we walked in.

"Did you get the food?" Kenny asked eagerly.

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied bitterly. I rubbed the side of my head, feeling something warm. I drew my hand back and saw there was blood on my fingers.

"Well you seem to have gotten yourself quite a cut, Kyle." Pip chimed in. "Here, let me help."

Pip led me over to the couch, and carefully placed a bandage on the long cut, wrapping the bandage around my head three times.

Pip's a really good medic. That's mainly why we let him stick around.

"What did you get?" Clyde asked me.

"I don't know." I responded honestly. I really didn't know. I just grabbed the bag I saw first.

Stan reached in, and pulled out the contents of the bag. A few blocks of cheese, a long loaf of bread, a jar of pickles, and eight bottles of water.

"This should last a week and a half." Kenny concluded.

That's good. We need food in order to survive in this cruel world.

"Hey fella look!" Butters piped up from the couch.

We all crowded into the small living room and sat on the couch. The news was on.

_In other news, more citizens have had their numbers called and have been shipped off to serve a five year work sentence at the castle._

Numbers. That word gives me the shivers.

The wealthy people of this fucked up society are all on record and have an assigned number. When they announce their number, that person is sent to the castle (where our tyrant leaders live), and serve five years of labor or be put into permanent slave labor. Also, a certain number is called at the request of one of the tyrants.

That's the good thing about being in a gang. No one knows you so you're not on record and don't have a number. So we basically are scot free when it comes to that.

_Another group was taken three hours later to serve permanent slave labor. Several soldiers are currently on the lookout for a gang in the upper west side that have recently been identified. They are apparently next on the list. _

I swallowed a lump in my throat. We lived on the upper west side. I just pray to God that it isn't us.

_The soldiers are patrolling the streets right now. If they don't find this gang withing a week, the search will be disbanded until further information is obtained. As far as they are concerned, there is no evidence of their whereabouts as of now._

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. At least they didn't know where we are.

"Dude..." Stan breathed. "They could be after us."

"It's unlikely, but possible." Clyde agreed.

My heart began racing. Oh this was too much.

Then I heard something.

Yelling and gunshots from up on the street.

We all jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Stan shouted.

More yelling and even more gunshots.

"Maybe we should stay down here." Butters suggested.

Loud bangs came from upstairs.

"Oh dear. That's not good." Pip said.

"Oh we are so fucked." Clyde noted.

The bangs moved out of the hous and onto the streets.

Then it just... stopped.

There was dead silence for a full minute.

"Guys, I think, I'm gonna see what's happening." I finally spoke.

"No way, you could get yourself killed!" Kenny cried.

"I'll be okay." I tried to assure them, grabbing my pistol. "Just wait here, I'll scream if anything goes wrong."

I moved and threw open the door. I creeped up the stairs, and into the first floor. I walked to the door, and opened it slowly.

I hope I'm not making a horrible mistake.

* * *

><p>Red was the first thing I saw.<p>

Blood was splattered all over the ground. Seven dead soldiers lay in a heap, their shotguns scattered around, and bullet holes in their heads.

My heart began racing again. Relax Kyle.

Breath in, breathe out.

I heard footsteps, and saw about ten teenagers running away from the crime scene.

Two of which were Scott and Trent.

I should have known they would kill these soldiers when they got caught doing who know what.

I walked towards one of the soldiers. He was young, blonde and good looking. Tall too. I spotted a few papers in his brown sack he was carrying.

I bent down, and picked up the partially soaked papers.

Hey... These are the numbers of the gang they were looking for!

I wonder what poor guys are getting enslaved.

I glanced down at the papers. Basic information. Age, height, weight, etc. Nothing too major.

I looked at the poor sap's name, and my blood ran cold.

**KYLE BROFLOVSKI **

**NUMBER 660 **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Okay now things are gonna get crazy. They're the gang the others are hunting for, and Kyle just found out. What do you think is gonna happen next? **

**Adios! **

**-Liv **


End file.
